The present invention relates to a zoom lens barrel having at least two or more groups of movable lens systems.
A conventional zoom lens barrel has a structure that uses a movable lens holding member whose outside diameter surface slidably moves in contact with the inside of the fixed barrel as will be shown by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 55728/1973 and 137329/1977, and such movable lens holding member should have as much surface as necessary to be brought into contact with the fixed barrel, because otherwise a backlash will occur between them, leading to scattering of the lubricant applied to the sliding surfaces which, may then sometimes soil the inside of the barrel; since the inside sliding surface of the fixed barrel does not allow any antireflection treatment, such surface is apt to cause an inner surface reflection.